Together At Last
by wisperinglilies
Summary: Ginny goes through a lot of changes this year, and little does she know, so does Hogwarts. Some of her dreams are finally coming true, but also some of her nightmares, what happens when she accidently kisses someone else? What happens if she enjoyed it? A
1. Default Chapter

Together at Last?

A/N - I own none of the characters that J.K Rowling would recognize.

Chapter 1- The Burrow

"Ginny, hurry up and get down here!"

"I'm coming mum."

"Well speed it up! They'll be here any minute."

"Ok, Ok!"

Ginny Weasley is now a 15 year old girl, starting her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Today was one of the best days of the summer for Ginny. It was the day that her first crush would come to spend the next three and a half weeks at her house. There are, of course, a few problems with her liking this particular boy. This boy was Harry Potter, one of the most famous boys in the wizarding world, and Ginny's brother, Ron's best friend. Of course, to add to these problems is the fact that he rarely ever notices her, and when he does he thinks she's to young to have a boyfriend, but things were going to change this year. She was fifteen now. She was older, smarter, and, most importantly to her, prettier. Yes, he had to notice her this year, things would change this year, she'd be popular this year. She was sure of it.

"Ginny Get your butt down here now!"

"I'm coming!"

"Don't get attitude with me now missie!"

"Sorry mom. I'm here. Now are you happy?"

"Ginny, you look positively lovely."

She was wearing a dazzling black skirt and a beautiful baby blue shirt. "Thank You."

"Here they come. Now, Fred, George, best behavior. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk in I don't want you two to be rude or play any jokes on them, and that includes tounge taffies!"

"Ok, we've got you."

"Ginny, try to stay out of their way, and don't bug them. You know this is the first time Ron's seen them in ages. After he got suspended he was devistated that he couldn't see them, so try to give them some time alone."

"Gotcha mom, I completely understand. Go in his room the whole time and tell Mya and Harry all the embarrasing things Ron's done. Like that one time he wore the duck hat to Wal-Mart, and the time he-"

"Ginny!"

"Joking mom."

"That's not even funny."

"Ok, I'm sorry."

The door opens and Harry, Ron, Mya, and Mr. Weasley walk in.

"Hi Harry, Hi Mya!"

"Hi Ginny! Nice dress."said Mya.

"Yeah, nice outfit Ginny." said Harry.

Ginny blushed.

"So, Gin, you and I have some catching up to do."

"Yeah, let's go to my room, okay Mya?"

"Okay."

They walked up to her room talking the whole time.

"Mya, what was your rush to get up here?"

"Well, I was talking to Harry on the way here, and, well, well,"

"Well what?"

"He told me he likes you."

"Really?!" she could feel her face go red. Outside the door Harry's face went blood red as well. He and Ron had been listening through the door. Ron turned to Harry, an evil grin on his face,

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"Shh, they're talking again."

"Did he really say that?"

"Well, it was sort of an accident. I mean, we were talking, and I was asking him why he was so excited to be going back to the burrow, and he blurted it out. He said 'So I can see how much prettier Ginny has gotten this year."

"Yes! I was waiting for the day I would hear that Harry Potter would like me."

Harry felt his face go as red as possible. They didn't stay to listen to more. Harry dragged Ron up to his room when they started talking again. "Harry, we need to have a serious talk."

"Why Ron?"

"Well, if you and Ginny are going to be together then-"

"What gave you the idea we were going to start dating?"

"Well, you both like each other, and you're my best friend, so I expect you to ask her out."

"Ron, I don't know about that, I mean, that's a big step, from friends to, to, well, more than friends. I'm not sure I know how to ask her."

"Harry, just do it how you feel comfortable doing it."

"How am I supposed to act now? I mean, now she knows I like her."

"Well, I just act normal around Mya, OOPS"

"Ron, do you have a crush on Mya?"

Rons cheeks went a darker shade of red then Harry would have thought possible.

"No, w-why would I have a crush on her?"

"You do- HA!"

"Shut up or they'll hear you."

"How long?"

"Long enough. How long have you liked Ginny?"

"Long enough. I won't ask if you don't."

"Deal."

Ginny's room

"Are you sure he said that?"

"Yes.""I have something to tell you as well."

"What?""Well, Ron has a big crush on you. BIG."

"Really? I hadn't thought about it, but the way he acts around me, it does seem like it. How do you know that he likes me?"

"He talks about you in his sleep."

"Really? What sort of stuff does he say?"

"Good stuff, mostly."

"Well, that's good. Are you ready to go back to school?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They sat there talking until Mrs. Weasley came up stairs.

"Ginny, Hermione, dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes. If you two want to freshen up."

"Ok Mom."

"Ok Mrs. Weasley, oh and by the way, you can call me Mya, everyone else does."

"Ok Dear. Fifteen minutes." She closed the door.

"What am I going to wear? I have to look my best for Harry." Mrs. Weasley smiled to herself right outside the door.

"Wear your black skirt and the pink tank top."

"Good idea Mya."

"Now, what should I wear, for Ron."

"Wear my purple tank top and your pants. Oh, so you do like him."

"Yes I do, and I'm not ashamed about it. Now, will you hand me your shirt?"

"Ok, here. This is going to be one of the best parties. Since dad hit that winning streak at work we've had more than enough money. Everyone got new stuff for school, and we could afford to have a good party this year."

"Cool! Did Ron get new dress robes?"

"Yes."

"Good. If I go to the dance with him I won't be embarassed, not that he embarasses me. It's just that they had lace on them for goodness sakes."

"I know. We have to get down stairs or we'll be late for dinner. That house elf we got is very stubborn and if we're one second late he locks us in the house and doesn't let us eat till mom or dad opens the door."

"We had better get going then." They walked out the door and ran into Harry and Ron.

"Oh Ginny, let me help you up."

"It's ok Harry."

"Let me help you up Mya."

"Thank you Ron."

"Were you two heading downstairs?"

"No Ron, we were heading to the chocolate factory. Really brother, you are sooo stupid."

"I'm sooooo sorry."

"Let's just get going."

After Dinner

Music in the background

"We're going to go inside. You six behave yourself." said Mrs. Weasley.

"We will mom." said Fred.

"Yeah, you can trust us." said George. Mister and misses Weasley went inside.

"Ginny, would you like to dance with your dear brother?" said Fred.

"Sure."

"Mya, would you like to dance?" said George.

"This isn't a trick is it?"

"Why of course not."

"Ok." They got up and started dancing. They danced the whole night with Fred and George. Finally Mrs. Weasley came out and said it was time to go in. "Goodnight Ginny." said Harry

"Goodnight Mya." said Ron. Neither replied, but they just walked past them and on up to Ginny's room.

"You really screwed up this time." Fred whispered in their ears as they walked up to their room.

As Harry and Ron turned to go upstairs Mrs. Weasley said, "Stay. What did you two do to those poor girls?"

"Nothing. We didn't talk to them all night. They were dancing with Fred and George the whole time." said Ron.

"I see. Do you two realize it took them 20 minutes to get ready tonight? Do you know what took so long?"

"No and No."

"They were trying to look their best for you two."

"So, what did we do to make them mad?"

"You left them to dance with Fred and George the whole time, and didn't ask them to dance once."

"Oh."

"Now I want you two to talk to them."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now Go and talk to them. NOW! GO!"

"Ok, Ok."

knock knock knock

"Who is it?" said Ginny.

"Ron and Harry."

"Go away, we don't want to talk to you."

"Why not?"

"You should know. Besides, this is a no boy zone."

"There is no sign that says that." Mya opened the door and stuck a piece of paper on the door. Ron read it aloud, "No Boys zone, really funny. You have to talk sooner or later."

"Yeah, but not to you."

"Virginia Weasley, open this door or I'll-"

"Or You'll What?" she opened the door and walked out she had fire in her eyes. "Ronald Arthur Weasley, You'll do what?" I'm a grown girl and so is Mya. We deserve our privacy." She backed them against the wall, "What are you gonna do Ron? If you hit me you'll get in trouble. If you holler I'll holler back, so what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing." him and Harry ran to his room and Ginny walked back in hers.

"They won't be bothering us for a while."

"Go Ginny."

For the next three and a half weeks they didn't talk to each other. Finally, on the morning they were to go to King's Cross to catch the train Mrs. Weasley got fed up and said, "You four had better say something to each other or you'll stay here instead of going to school."

"I'm not talking till they apologize." said Ginny.

"For what? We never did anything." replied Ron.

"You totally ignored us after we spent 20 minutes getting ready for you two." Ginny stood up.

"It's not our falt-"

"It's not your fault, it's not your fault you two are so stupid. It's not your fault you two are totally clueless to the fact that Mya has a crush on you and that I've had a crush on Harry since I first saw him."

"We know you two like us. we heard you through the door!"

"Oh, so now you two listen in on our conversations. There's another reason for us to be mad."

"It's not our fault you two are so loud. Your mouths are so big, I'm surprised we didn't hear you two in my room." Ginny smacked Ron, muttered something to herself, then ran to her room. Mya still sitting at the table.

"Well, you talked, so I guess we have to go. We'll be leaving in five minutes. Mya, go talk to Ginny."

"Yes ma'am."

"Harry, I want you and Ron to go up and get your stuff. Ron, you're not to go to Hogsmeade for two weeks."

"But mom, what about Ginny?"

"What about her?"

"Doesn't she get in trouble?"

"No, she had reason to slap you and fight with you. You however had no reason to fight. And you Harry, don't expect to get off that easy. I'll be writing to your godfather. I'll expect he'll punish you."

"Yes ma'am, do you mind if I ask, what exactly did I do to get in trouble?"

"You broke Ginny's poor little heart. That's what."

"But I really didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't, but hearts aren't easy to mend." (A/N- Sooooo Cheesy)

A/N - So... what do you think??? REview and tell me!!!


	2. chapter 2

A/N - so that i don't repeat myself, i own none of the characters in this story.

Chapter 2- The Train

Ron and Harry walk into Ginny and Mya's compartment. "Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute? Outside."

"I don't know Harry."

"Go ahead Ginny, I'll be fine with Ron."

"Ok." They walked outside the compartment.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I was just scared to ask you. I thought they might laugh if I asked you."

"It's okay Harry." They were about to kiss when the heard a loud bang inside the compartment. "What was that?" They rushed in and saw Mya sitting in the seat crying and Ron laying in the floor howling with pain, holding his side. Ginny rushed to Mya while Harry went to help Ron. At about that time Fred and George walked in and Fred said, "What hap-" When George interrupted and said, "Why is our darling brother on the floor howling with pain?"

"Mya, what happened?"

"I-I was sitting here and right after you two walked out he tried to kiss me, so I pushed him off and he hit his side on the seat."

"Ha Ron got beat up by a girl. HA."

"Fred, would you shut up, or you'll get beat up by a girl as well."

"Ok little sis, cool it- wait a minute, who walked out? Does my darling sis have a boyfriend?"

"Uh, Mya are you okay?" said Ginny quickly trying to draw attention from her. It didn't work.

"Harry old boy, did you finally ask her out?" said Fred

" I always thought you two would look good together." chimed in George.

"Mya, are you okay?" said Harry, his face going blood red.

"I'm fine thank you. I think I've cured my crush though. Find another crush Ron. If you ever try that again I'll hurt you worse."

"Don't worry, I won't try it again. Come on Harry, let's go."

"Ok, Bye Ginny."

"Bye." Ron and Harry, along with Fred and George, exited the cart.

"Ginny, what was that about?" asked Mya.

"What was what about?"

"That thing between you and Harry."

"What thing between me and Harry?"

"I saw you. You were flirting. What happened in the hall?"

She started playing with her robes, "Nothing happened, I don't know what you're thinking, but n-nothing happened."

"Ginny, What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Ok, Me and Harry, well, we, we, we."

"You didn't, did you?"

"Almost."

"Ginny!"

"I know we're supposed to be fighting, but he apologized, and it was just soooooooooo sweet, and he's soo cute."

"I kind of see where you're coming from. He's kind of cute. And he can be nice. But he did leave you to dance with Fred."

"That's true, but he did apologize, besides, you have to admit it was a good apology."

"Oh Yeah. I bet it was the apology that made you forgive him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, if Ron had almost kissed me, okay, so I can't use Ron. If I had almost kissed Ron after a five year crush, and it was a welcomed kiss, then I would forgive him too."

At that moment they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Off the train everyone. We're here." it was an adult.

"Already?"

"Already? Girlly, we're a half an hour late."

"Ok, sorry."

"No time for apologies. We need to go, or we'll be late."

"Ok."

"Move it."

"Ok, oh and by the way, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I'm Proffessor Evelyn Jane. You can call me Proffessor Jane. I'll be the new DADA teacher."

"Good, we finally have a fe-male DADA teacher."

"You mean to tell me you've never had a female DADA teacher?"

"Yes."

"That's odd. What's this I hear about you all never having a DADA teacher for over a year."

"Yeah, no one's ever lasted over a year."


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Feast

(After the sorting ceremony.) "Welcome back for a wonderful year of fun and learning here at Hogwarts. I am pleased to introduce our new defence against the dark arts teacher, Proffessor Jane. She will be our first fe-male DADA teacher, and hopefully she'll last longer than a year." A smile spread across his face. "Also, I am pleased to inform you that we will have new living arrangements. There will be a list of who your new room-mates are outside. We may have put you with someone you prefer not to be with, but you'll have to work through it. We're not changing anyone's room mate."

"Oh great. How much do you want to bet that one of us is with Malfoy?" said Ron

"I just hope it's not me." replied Ginny, "That would be horrible."

"Tell me about it Ginny." said Mya.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Ginny, can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?"

"Sure, but you have to wait till after dinner."

"Okay."

After Dinner

"Let's go see who we're with." said Ginny.

"Can I talk to you first Gin?"

"Sure, Mya, you and Ron go ahead and look. I'll be right there."

"Okay." Harry and Ginny walked over to the corner.

"What Harry?"

"I wanted to ask you, this is going to sound so dorky, but, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Harry, I've been waiting for the day."

"Now, next, here, wear my ring. For good luck."

"Ok, thank you Harry." They walked over to see who they were with. After they all looked they met on the other side of the crowd.

"I'm with Lavendor." said Mya.

"I'm with Colin." said Harry.

"I'm with Neville." said Ron. "Good, none of us is with Malfoy."

"I wouldn't be so sure." said Ginny with clenched teeth.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes. A whole school year with Draco Malfoy."

"Oh Ginny. I feel so sorry for you." said Mya.

Their room

"So I'm stuck with the mini-weasel. What a great summer this'll be."

"I'm not exactly thrilled to be stuck with you either Malfoy."

"Maybe if you shut up and stay out of my way I'll last through the summer. Just wait till my dad hears about this. He'll fix this."

"Shut up and stop wining. I knew this would be a living nightmare. You're always wining to your dad about everything like a baby. I know I'm not going to last a whole summer with a winey baby like you."

"I don't wine. I just tell factual information."

"Yeah, and Santa Claus eats deer meat."

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means that the likely hood of you telling factual information is as likely as Santa Claus eating deer meat."

"Yeah, okay. I have to go now."

"Don't forget to wine to your two goons for friends about how horrible I am." yelled Ginny after him.

"I don't wine Weasel! I'll get you for saying that." Harry walked in.

"What was that about?"

"I told him about how he always wines, and he tried to deny it."

"Just like him. Anyways, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go." They walked out to go on their first official date. When they got back Draco was asleep on his bed. "You can't come in Harry. He's in here a sleep. You have to go."

"Okay." they kissed and he left.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4- Surprise

"Harry and Ginny are such a sweet couple. I think they should stay together."

"Yeah, they are a cute couple, but not as cute as us."

"Yeah, you're right. I can't believe we're actually together though. I thought for sure after that incident on the train you were mad at me. I still can't believe you tried that either."

"I told you, Mya, I'm sorry. I've grown up. I was young and stupid."

"You still are young and stupid."

"Uh. That's mean."

"You know I was joking Ron."

"I won't forgive you unless you kiss me."

"Ron. You know I don't go for that stuff."

"Just a little peck on the cheek."

"Oh, Allright." She went to kiss him on the cheek and at the last minute Ron turned his head. "Ron!" Her cheeks went blood red.

"What?"

"You said you wouldn't."

"I didn't say anything. You just said you'd only give me a kiss on the cheek. I didn't say anything."

"Very smart."

A/N - I know, a very short chapter.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5- accidents happen

An owl flew in the window and dropped a black envelope on Ginny's bed. "Oh no!" she said.

"What?" said Draco. They were sort of friends now.

"Look." she held up the envelope.

"Oh no, the last time I got one of those was when my grandma died."

"I hope nothing's wrong." she opened it up and read it aloud, "Dear Ms.Weasley, We regret to inform you that your grandmother, Ellen Weasley, has passed on. She had fallen ill some time ago and died this morning at 3:00 AM. Please inform your brothers of this, your parents will be picking you up from school in a couple days. You will be excused from school for a week. I'm so sorry for your loss. Sincerely, Robert J. Darerenpth." He watched her as tears streamed down her face. "Grandma Elly. I used to go to her house in the summer and we'd bake cookies. I can't believe she's gone."

Draco's pov

"...Robert J. Darerenpth." There are tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she says something. "Grandma Elly. I used to go to her house in the summer and we'd bake cookies. I can't believe she's gone." I don't know what to do. If I hug her she might think I'm trying to take her from Harry. If I don't she may think I'm a jerk again. I'll take my chances and hug her. I wouldn't be able to stand it if she thought I was a jerk again. So I put my arms around her, and she throws her arms around me. All of a sudden she stops crying and looks at me. What's wrong, I wonder. Then it happens, it was just an accident. It just happened.

Ginny's POV

I'm sitting here crying my heart out and he's just sitting there. All of a sudden I feal someones arms around me, so I turn and cry into who ever it is. Then I realize who it is and I stop crying and look up to make sure I'm not hallucinating. Then it happened. I really didn't mean to. I just looked up and into his eyes, and it happened, we kissed.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6- Confessing

"I don't know how it happened. I love Harry, so I don't know why I did it."

"It was an accident. He was comforting you in a time of need, and it just happened."

"I know, but after it happened I, I felt, well, I felt relieved. Like I had been wanting to kiss him the whole time."

"You have a problem. When are you going to tell Harry?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'll be leaving now. You two really need to talk."

"Real great Mya."

"What do you need to tell me? Is it good or bad?"

"You had better sit down for this. It could be good or bad. I'd call it bad."

"Come on and tell me already."

"Okay, well, last night, I got an owl from a man by the Robert J. Darerenpth that told me my Grandma Elly died..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny."

"Let me finish. I read it outloud to-to Draco, and-and I started crying. Before I knew what I was doing it happened-"

"What happened? Did he hurt you? Cause if he did-"

"Would you shut up and let me finish?'

"Okay, sorry."

"Anyways, he tried to comfort me, and- and it happened. It was an accident. I didn't mean to. It was just an accident."

"Ginny, what are you talking about?"

"We kissed Harry, thats what I'm talking about. It wasn't a kiss like we kiss, it was one of those things that happened on an accident. I'm sorry."

"Did you like it?"

"What?"

"Did you like the kiss. Was it welcomed?"

"Well, I guess you could say that, maybe-"

"Just answer me! Did you enjoy the kiss or not?"

"Yes I did. Is that what you wanted to hear? I did enjoy it, but not as much as any of the kisses we've ever shared, Harry, I love you, and that kiss was just an accident. I was in pain and he was the only one there to help me through it."

"If it was as you say it was, and just an accident, then I see no reason for us to split up. It was just an accident, so it shouldn't mess us up. Accidents happen."

"Oh Harry, I knew you'd understand. I'm soo happy."

Later, in Their Room

"Draco, we need to talk about that kiss."

"I've been waiting all day to talk to you about it. I have to tell you something I've been waiting to tell you since I first saw you. Ginny, I have been in l-"

"Draco, me and Harry are still together. What happened between us was just an accident. I'm in love with Harry, and nothing can change it. That kiss was just me in pain, so I'm sorry for anything else I may have made you think. I hope you understand. I'm in love with Harry, not you. I'm sorry."

"Okay, I understand. I have to get to sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow. Goodnight." He rolled over and shut his eyes.

"Draco, i'm sorry."

"I'm fine Gin. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Loss of a Friend

"So you broke the poor man's heart. Ginny."

"What was I supposed to do? Break up with Harry because of one kiss that, for all we know, could have been a complete accident."

"But Gin, for all you know he could be your true love."

"No, Harry's my true love. He'd never do anything to hurt me, and I trust him. Wait a minute Mya, stop. That's Harry's voice. He's around the corner talking to someone. Quiet and we can surprise him." They came a little closer to the corner, and when they were about to go around Mya grabbed Gin's arm.

"Stop Gin. Listen to them."

She stopped and listened to them. "But Harry, what about Gin? She's my friend."

"Oh come on. She's to cought up with the thought of when her and Draco kissed to notice anything fishy going on. Besides, we broke up. Come on Lavendor. You don't have to worry about that prat."

"Well, okay then." They stopped talking and Mya peaked around the corner.

"gin, let's go the other way. This is the long way, the other way is faster."

"No Mya! I wanna see what my boyfriends doing with Lavendor, and why he called me a prat."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Gin walked around the corner where she found Harry and Lavendor kissing. "Harry James Potter! What are you doing?!"

"Ginny! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear that you think I'm a prat."

"Ginny, I can explain, I swear!"

"There is nothing to explain. In the same night you have called your girlfriend a prat, talked about her behind her back, and made out with another girl. That is nothing to even begin to compare to me kissing Draco once. We are through Harry, I don't think we can even be friends anymore. Good bye."

"Please Ginny, listen to me. I'm your friend."

"You are no friend of mine, now let go of me now."

"No, not untill you listen to me."

"NO I won't listen to you Harry! In one night you broke the three most important rules in a relationship. We're through! No friends or anything. Now let go!" His grip just got tighter, so she did the only thing she could think of, she pushed him down on the ground, and on the way down he grabbed Lavendors robes and pulled her down as well. Ginny ran off while Mya just stood there, dumb-founded. Then she walked over to Harry.

"Mya, can you help me up?"

"Sure Harry."

"I thought you were my friend. Friends forever, right?"

"We're no longer friends Harry. What you did was to horribly rude for me to be your friend." she started to walk off, but he grabbed her arm this time.

"But Mya, you have to help me. She's the one doing the bad stuff, not me. You have to like me, everybody does! I'm the boy who lived."

"Harry, that's where you're wrong. Not everybody likes you, and she's not the bad one. She didn't make out with someone else. She didn't call you a name. She didn't purposely cheat on you."

"But she kissed someone else."

"Yeah, but she didn't makeout with someone else now did she. She also apologized for doing it. And get your arm off me. You're getting your germs on it."

"You have to like my germs, everybody does. I'm the boy who lived."

"Yeah, it's a shame Voldemort didn't kill you then. Then none of this would have happened, and Ginny wouldn't have run into her room crying. You're a dog Harry. A dog."

"Come on Mya, you know you like me. Ron can't even compare to me." he pulled her closer to him.

"Get off me Harry. I don't love you. I love Ron and that's not going to change."

"Forget him. He's a dork compared to me."

"Shut up and let me go."

"No, not untill you admit you like me."

"I do not." He wouldn't let go, so she punched him and started to run off. Harry hit the ground.

"Mya, wait up. He never told me him and Gin were still together. In fact he told me they broke up."

"well come on."

"Give me a sec, I have to have a quick word with Harry."

"Okay, hurry up."

"I hope you have fun without us Harry, because you officially have no friends."

"I still have Ron."

"Yeah, like he's still gonna like you after Gin tells him what you did."

"Come on Lavy, you know you love me." He grabbed her leg and she kicked him in the side.

"No I don't, so stay doggy or I'll kick you again." he sat still, "Good boy. Let's go Mya. We're through training the dog."

"Come on." they walked back to the castle.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8- Happy Endings

Ginny runs straight to her room after that. She walks in, flops down on her bed, and stuffs her face in her pillow, crying. She cought herself wondering where Draco was right now, when the door opens. "Gin, whats wrong?" It was Ron.

"N-Nothing of your concern."

"Come on, tell me. What did Harry do to you this time?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Oh yeah," she turned to look at him. "I told Harry about me accidently kissing Draco, and he was fine with it right?"

"Yeah-"

"Shut up. This afternoon as me and Mya were walking through Hogwarts, w-we heard him talking to someone on the other side of one of the buildings, and he was telling a girl that-that I was to distracted thinking about my 'accident' to notice anything, and he-he called me a prat, but when we went around the corner he was kissing her."

"Oh Gin, I'm so sorry." Just then the door opened and Mya and Lavendor walked in.

"Ginny, Lavendor has something to tell you."

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. He told me you two had broken up. Had I known you two were still together I never would have even thought about doing that. I'm so sorry."

"It's really okay. I was gonna break up with Harry anyways."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"I can't tell you that, but if you leave I can tell Mya and Lavendor."

"Okay, I'll leave." he walked out of the room.

"Now why?" asked Mya.

"Can you two keep a secret? Come and sit down if you can." They both shook their heads and sat down on either side of her. "I'm really in love with someone else."

"You mean?!" said Mya

"Yes Mya, you remember how I told you I felt good about the kiss, well, I figured that meant I really liked him."

"Oh my, now that I think of it, you two would make a good couple."

"Yeah, but there's one prroblem."

"What's that?"

"He's mad at me..." she told them about what she told him about the kiss.

"You just need to talk to him."

"How? Every time I see him and he's not asleep he won't talk to me."

"We'll work it out, don't worry." At that moment the door opened.

Chapter 7- The Talk

Draco walked in, "oh sorry, I'll leave."

"No! Draco, you come in here NOW and sit down. We'll leave. You two need to talk." Mya and Lavendor walked out.

He looked her in the eyes. "Why were you crying?"

"What?"

"Why were you crying. Your face is tear stained."

"oh..." She told him about the whole thing and by the end she was in his arms crying.

"I'm not sure this is safe."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, the last time you were crying in my arms we kissed and the next day you jumped down my throat."

"Oh, Draco, I'm sorry about that. I really do like you, I was just scared."

"Okay, now this really isn't safe."

"Why's it even more un-safe now?"

"Well, you just admitted you like me, you're sitting in my lap, and I might kiss you again."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It would be if you don't want me to."

"But what if I do want to kiss you?"

"Then it wouldn't be trouble, now would it?"

"I want you to kiss me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously."

"You won't holler at me."

"No."

"It's a good thing you finally said that because it would have been hard not to kiss you much longer." and they kissed. At that exact moment Harry busted through the door, only to find them kissing. Ginny suddenly pulled away from Draco.

Hermione rushed in, "Ginny, I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him, but he just walked on by. I-"

"Don't worry Mya, it's okay. What do you want Harry?"

"See you're still talking to me. You have to still like me. It's official-"

Ginny got up and went to stand in front of Harry, cutting off his speech along the way by saying, "Harry, I only talk to you out of sympathy. As for what's official, It's official that you're off your rocker. Me along with every other girl in hogwarts, won't go out with you since you called your girlfriend a prat. Deal with it Harry. It's the end of the famous Harry Potter's fame. Now, instead of worshipping you, girls are going to hate you." He didn't say anything, just walked out. That was the last time Harry said anything to them before they left Hogwarts.

THE END, or is it?


End file.
